sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Georgia Lee Day
Name: Georgia Lee Day Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Cooking, softball, elder care, youth group, SAT prep, study. Appearance: '''At 5'5" and 140lbs, Georgia Lee has a toned, athletic build. She's Caucasian, with a narrow, boyish frame and shoulders that are perhaps slightly too wide. Her hair is long and auburn, and falls past her shoulders, naturally straight but generally curled into loose ringlets. When studying or exercising she keeps her hair out of her eyes with colourful headbands, of which she has a sizeable collection. Her nose is small, straight and freckled; her eyes are narrow and murky green; her forehead high and her face round and full-cheeked. Severe acne when she was thirteen has left Georgia Lee unscarred, but in the habit of both rigorous skin care and heavy makeup. She aims for subtlety with her face, and besides evening out her fair, pinkish complexion, what her makeup actually achieves is probably very little, though she nevertheless finds comfort in the routine. She has never once forgotten to take her makeup off before bed. She has no piercings. Georgia Lee maintains her body shape with regular exercise and careful diet management. She runs and swims almost daily and cooks most of her own food, tending towards salads and stir fries. When stressed or upset she does have a tendency towards destructive eating, gorging herself on ice cream or cookies, though in the following days she doubles her exercise regimen, both to work off what she's eaten and as a form of punishment for herself. Three older sisters and a recession have resulted in many of Georgia Lee's clothes being hand-me-downs. Being of a different build to her siblings, she alters most of these herself and has become adept with a sewing machine as a result. Her dress sense is modest and favours layers, with mixing and matching allowing her to create a wide variety of looks from a relatively small clothing pool. She dislikes wasting money on clothing, with one navy blue chesterfield coat being a notable exception. Instead, Georgia Lee tends to express herself with cheap accessories and jewellery, and usually wears half a dozen rings and about as many bracelets. Georgia Lee tends towards pastels and neutral tones, and her favourite colour is blue. On the day of the kidnapping she was wearing a blue-grey cinched waist dress that fell to just above her knee, a cream coloured cardigan, a pair of light brown tights and some black leather moto boots with two buckle straps. The cardigan is one that she's had for nearly seven years, and evidence of her frequent adjustment of it can be seen in the seams by the careful observer. She's also added an inside pocket to it, large enough to hold whatever book she's currently reading. '''Biography: Kingman has always been home for Georgia Lee. Robert Day's family had lived there for generations, while Maria Day nee Colm was a second-generation Kingman resident, Georgia Lee's grandmother having moved there with an infant daughter in tow nearly fifty years ago. Robert's family was vast, almost all of them residing in Kingman, and Georgia Lee was frequently dragged along to their enormous family gatherings, much to her displeasure. Her mother's only living relative was a younger brother, with whom she no longer speaks. Georgia has three older sisters, none of whom still live at home, though the second-eldest, Virginia, still lives in Kingman. Carolina, the eldest, and Louise, the second-youngest have both left the city, though they still live in Arizona. Robert was a full-time nurse and Maria’s mother worked two catering jobs, meaning Georgia Lee grew up not seeing either parent all that often. A combination of having four daughters and significant college debt meant that money was always a concern for the Days, and there was not a lot in the way of luxury in their home or lifestyle when Georgia Lee was young. What money wasn't spent on bills and groceries was saved, as their parents were adamant that their children would be able to go to college without facing the same debt problems that they had. This frugality, combined with their busy work schedules, meant that anything resembling a family activity was non existent, and the children were mainly left to their own devices. The Days hadn't always been this way. With the older girls they had been strict and hands-on, actively pushing them to study, to work and to take part in extra curriculars, very eager that their daughters realise their potential. Time had made them tired however, and they were inclined to indulge, rather than challenge, Georgia Lee. She was the baby of the family, and while they couldn't spoil her financially, they instead showed her affection by allowing her an unprecedented amount of freedom, which drew resentment from her siblings. Most of the time Georgia Lee was left in the care of her eldest sister Carolina, 14 years her senior, who generally ignored her. Her middle siblings however teased and tormented her mercilessly. Whether this was due to the girls chafing at the double standard that their parents applied to their youngest sister, or simply them taking advantage of a lack of adult supervision, Georgia Lee found herself a constant target of their bullying. Any achievement of Georgia Lee's elder brethren was inevitably rubbed in her face, while any instance where she was dependent or reliant on their parents, or was granted any sort of leeway was pointed out and brought up over and over again. Whenever she complained or told on her sisters was when it was worst, and Georgia Lee learned very young to keep her feelings to herself. Money was tight, and the three youngest girls shared a room at this point, with comments whispered between the beds at night often leaving Georgia Lee crying herself to sleep. The treatment never went beyond the purely verbal, and Georgia Lee became adept at acting like it didn't bother her. It may well have been that her sisters did not realize the effect their actions were having on the young girl, which may well have caused them to let up. Behind the tough facade she protected however, this behaviour affected Georgia Lee greatly. She became envious and insecure; desperate to prove herself and fiercely suspicious of any attempt that anyone made to help her or make her life easier. The leeway her parents had always given her, which once she had seen as a sign of love, she began to perceive as neglect. Georgia Lee reasoned that if her parents really loved her, they surely would have been strict and pushy with her, like they had with her sisters. It almost seemed to her as if they did not want her to succeed. Georgia Lee resolved instead to push herself, and to become successful without anyone's help. Georgia Lee's character was shaped in those tender years by her siblings. She took their mockery deeply to heart, but rather than letting it break her, she used it as motivation. Their teasing of her baby fat lead to her adopting a punishing exercise regimen. Mockery of her poor complexion opened the door to her learning to use makeup and skincare products. Their flaunting of their academic successes gave way to her becoming ever more focused and studious. Being called “coddled” made Georgia Lee determined to look after herself, and she learned to make her own meals, resize her own clothes and organize her own schedule. This change in Georgia Lee’s behaviour did not go unnoticed by her parents, but they put it down to simply a youthful change in attitude. Neither thought that her fixation on being independent would last, but as she continued to be focused on it, they grew used to her new demeanour. Although lacking much in the way of natural aptitude in schoolwork, Georgia Lee had a relentless approach to study, refusing to leave a subject alone until she was confident in her understanding of it, which translated into excellent marks. Her preference was for mathematics, science, business, and geography. Anything which encouraged rote memorisation of facts and operated by clear and immutable rules, she found herself adept at: these were subjects where the amount of study she put in provided a clear predictor of the results that she'd get, which were almost always excellent. Subjects like art and english she found frustrating, disliking the subjective nature of their marking scheme, and she dropped these as soon as she was able. Georgia Lee was, and still is, stubbornly independent, to the point of perversity. Noticing her intelligence and drive in her last year of middle school, her father began to suggest that a career in medicine might be appropriate for her, but the mere fact of him bringing it up set Georgia Lee off of the idea entirely. Career ambitions did begin to form for her later that same year however, when she visited New York for the first time, on the occasion of the wedding of some distant Day cousin. It was clear to her that she was destined for things outside of Kingman, and that New York was the place she needed to be. Critical thought was not Georgia Lee's forte, both academically and more generally. She had a tendency to simply accept the first viewpoint that she heard on something without any sort of evaluation, and then dismiss anything that ran contrary to that, without consideration for the merits of either side. Addressing this has become less of a pressing concern for her, due to how she's tailored her subject choices, but she remains aware that this is an important skill, and that she lacks it. As such it's something she tries to work on in her spare time, through her personal reading and study. The impact of this deficiency can also be seen in her wider life, with Georgia Lee never really stopping to reassess any of her decisions or choices. Georgia Lee had been brought along to Church every Sunday by her parents for as long as she could remember, and she never questioned the religion that she inherited from her parents. Even in instances of rebellion, her choices have been reactionary and very much shaped by what others have told her is important. Her career choice stands as an excellent example of this, with her settling on Law: a field that, although not suggested by her parents, shares the same social prestige and typically high pay as the one that they had tried to steer her towards. Georgia Lee knows the worth of introspection in theory, but it is not something she has ever made a habit of. Her siblings grew up, grew less spiteful or less interested in Georgia Lee, and the teasing stopped, yet her relentless self-improvement did not. Rather than being focused on proving something to her family though, Georgia Lee was now focused on gaining admission and a full scholarship to Columbia Law School, a university she decided on after extensive research on college prep forums. Rather than allowing her sisters' criticisms to mold her, Georgia Lee began instead to mold herself, growing and pruning her character, like a bonsai tree, into the shape of the perfect applicant. Weekly SAT prep classes were a must, with all Georgia Lee's academic forums concurring that SAT I and II scores were of crucial importance. They weren't free, but there was no way Georgia Lee was going to let her parents pay for her. A job was the obvious answer, which worked out well for Georgia Lee anyway, as employers were considered to be excellent character references. At the age of 15 she took up work at the local Safeway: initially stationed as a checkout operator, she asked to be transferred to the floor, preferring not to talk to people. The long hours stacking shelves she found almost meditative, and she would use this time to increase her academic acumen, by running through facts and formulas in her head. It was no longer enough, Georgia Lee learned, to simply be academically gifted. The applicant of today, and the scholarship applicant especially, was expected to be well rounded. She was in good shape already, and an hour every morning spent practicing in batting cages earned her a place on the softball team in her Sophomore year. Softball suited Georgia Lee well: although ostensibly a team sport (and thus indicating to anyone reviewing her transcript that she was capable of cooperative work), the actual degree of interaction with her teammates that was required was minimal. As a spectator, sports had never held much interest for Georgia Lee, but she found participating in one to be very much to her liking, enjoying the opportunity to measure how her hard work and practice measured up against others'. Regular swimming and running, as well as relentless practice mean that Georgia Lee's fitness and form are both top notch, and she's a consistent, if unexciting, player to watch. That same year she chose to take part in an elder care charity, to show civic consciousness. This was organized through her church, and though the idea of interacting with old people for hours on end was initially very off-putting, Georgia quickly found that she didn’t mind the job. The elderly seemed to enjoy simply having someone around to talk at and required very little response from her, while Georgia Lee found it to be a good chance to catch up on homework, as the highest of academic standards was still the most essential part of her application. She also became active in her local Methodist church youth group, as forums agreed that could be a significant advantage in any application. Georgia Lee possessed a natural reverence for ritual, but little patience for abstract, spiritual matters: she thought of herself as religious, but it played little part in her life aside from as a part of her application. Georgia Lee has a wide range of casual friends and acquaintances within the school and the community, as a result of her many activities and pursuits. Knowing the importance of being a team player, she tries to maintain a friendly and encouraging manner when interacting with others, to strike a balance between talking and listening and being generally cheerful and relatable at all times. This is something that takes active effort from her however, and under pressure she has been known to grow frustrated, impatient and even contemptuous towards people not approaching things with the same level of commitment as her. These lapses in self-control are a source of great embarrassment to Georgia Lee, and she makes sure to apologize for them afterwards, knowing the importance of keeping good relations with her peers. She was notably more social in elementary and middle school, when she had a lot more free time at her disposal. She maintains good terms with most of her friends from this time, though actual friendships with few, and the change that she's undergone and the extent to which she pushes herself is a source of worry for some of them. Among those students with whom she doesn't interact directly, Georgia Lee has a reputation for being somewhat stuck-up, often missing class social activities due to her punishing personal schedule. She has few close friends, being unwilling to open up or confide in people due to her strong need for independence, and this has also not gone unnoticed among her fellows, giving the impression that she think she's better than others. This is an opinion mostly held by pupils who Georgia Lee doesn't talk with very often, and as a result it isn't one with which she's familiar, resulting in her believing herself to be more well thought of than may be realistic. Georgia Lee's romantic history is brief and uneventful: a number of crushes that have gone unacted upon, and a couple of boyfriend who she wasn't able to fit into her busy schedule and didn't stick around long. Georgia Lee considers boys to be a distraction, and does her best to ignore any romantic inclinations that she might find herself feeling. This attitude, combined with the stereotypical view of softball players, has lead to a number of rumours circulating about her sexuality, but these are yet to reach Georgia Lee's ears. There is little that Georgia Lee does for fun. While she certainly enjoys many of her multitude of commitments, she tends to avoid activities that are purely for pleasure's sake, and don't carry some form of tangible long term benefit, either to her eventual university application or her general knowledge and skill base. While an avid reader, she prefers non-fiction works which impart information she sees as useful. The current focus of her reading is the field of animal biology, though it changes frequently. Advantages: Georgia Lee is a driven and determined person. She constantly holds herself to an exacting standard and puts immense pressure on herself, and so is perhaps more likely than some to be able to cope with high-pressure environment of SoTF. Disadvantages: Georgia Lee's academic excellence has given her a very high opinion of her own intelligence, but the knowledge she possesses doesn't really translate to these circumstances, and she may overestimate herself and her abilities as a result. She is competitive, loathe to accept assistance from others and also is seen as having something of an aloof manner, all of which may discourage other students for seeing her as a potential ally. Finally, Georgia Lee is very image conscious: she is very focused on her long-term ambitions and goals, and may refrain from taking actions in SoTF that would otherwise be helpful to her, if she thinks they will make her look bad in the eyes of the wider world. Designated Number: Female student no. 029 --- Designated Weapon: Lock-picking kit (with manual) Conclusion: We at Survival of the Fittest LOVE those who can play to the camera. Stay beautiful, classy and luxurious, G029. With any luck, you'll die just as glamorously as you lived. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Frogue. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Frogue, backslash '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Blair Moore 'Collected Weapons: '''Lock-picking kit (with manual)(assigned weapon, to Fiyori Senay), Military Shovel (from Fiyori Senay) '''Allies: 'Fiyori Senay, Olivia Fischer, Coleen Reagan 'Enemies: 'Fiyori Senay, Blair Moore 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Georgia Lee stumbled onto Fiyori Senay on the bridge, before she awakened, and Georgia Lee reluctantly woke her up. Georgia Lee tried to convince Fiyori to be her ally, and out of sight of the cameras Georgia Lee hid away Fiyori's glasses in her boot before their owner could find them. Their back and forth was terse and both girls were willing to threaten one another, but Fiyori had no leverage without her glasses and agreed to accompany Georgia Lee. They hid themselves away in the asylum cafeteria, using some of it's tables to barricade the doors. They then settled in and began discussing potential problems like enemies they had made before island, both of them having a number thereof. In close proximity tension began to abate and they were able to joke around and share more lighthearted moments. They carved a list of potential allies and enemies into a spare table using the first aid scissors, including folks such as Tyler Yazzie- who Georgia Lee was worried by- and Aiden Slattery- who Georgia Lee was amused by. They eventually settled into shifts, and Georgia Lee took the first. She kept herself awake and alert, while reflecting sourly on her family back home and wondering if Fiyori was really sleeping. Fiyori was awake before her on Day 2, but they were both up in time to hear announcements. The deaths of Abigail Floyd and Cristo Morales especially deeply bothered Georgia Lee as she scratched their names from the table. She declared she was willing to fight if the time came. They hid away until Day 3, where Fiyori in turn broke down when the announcements included Danny Brooks. Her reaction was more violent, more vengeful against the killer than Georgia Lee's had been the previous day. Fiyori wanted Georgia Lee to promise she'd help kill Isabel Ramirez, the killer, if it came to it. Georgia Lee realized this was possibly extremely dangerous, both because of Isabel and Fiyori herself, and she wanted to stay in place longer so Fiyori would have no excuse to get her hands on weapons or find an enemy to try and fight. Fiyori angrily ranted against the rebuttal, and Georgia Lee desperately tried to calm Fiyori and convince her of her way being the best way. Fiyori was calmed, and said she was touched by Georgia Lee's apparent caring for her well being. Georgia Lee didn't trust Fiyori's sincerity with any certainty, but she acquiesced to keep the peace. At that point their sanctuary was finally tested for the first time, as Olivia Fischer made an effort to get through the doors. In the chaos that followed as Georgia Lee and Fiyori tried to quietly retreat to the cafeteria kitchen, Fiyori noticed her glasses where Georgia Lee had secured them under the table and retrieved them, realizing that Georgia Lee had deceived her. Georgia Lee realized she'd lost Fiyori's trust with that, and was thus in peril. She seized on her only remaining opportunity and rushed for the yet unknown assailant on their barricade, believing they'd offer a useful ally against a now dangerous Fiyori. Georgia Lee and Olivia were friends, and thus Georgia Lee offered Olivia the location as shelter, which Olivia gratefully accepted. However Fiyori was now unsurprisingly resistant to continuing to follow with Georgia Lee's plans. Georgia Lee kept a tight grip on Fiyori's weapon and tried to proceed with the status quo, rebuilding the shelter, but Fiyori remained antagonistic and ultimately stormed off, even taking some of Georgia Lee's supplies in the process. Georgia Lee stayed rational about it, happy they'd jettisoned a liability and that she had a proper friend as her ally now. Day 5 came somberly, as Olivia was crying by announcements. As Olivia broke down and Georgia Lee comforted her in a legnthy awkward silence, she began to be haunted by restlessness, wondering if she'd die in that barricaded room having accomplished or seen nothing more of life. She asked Olivia if she was interested in anything else besides surviving, Olivia responded without certainty and Georgia Lee steered the conversation, proposing they search for supplies and something to do beyond the confines of their shelter. After Olivia agreed in monosyllabic Georgia Lee made the executive decison to leave the morning of Day 6 after they'd had time to thoroughly plan and prepare. Their first stop was very close, working off Olivia's hopes of finding paper and pen so they could entertain themselves they visited the nearby Library. As they searched Olivia questioned Georgia Lee's motives in staying with Fiyori, innocuously at first, but as Georgia Lee tried to fudge the truth to make herself look the faultless party Olivia still keyed onto it slowly. Olivia asked more questions, about why Georgia Lee had to have Fiyori's glasses at all, and Georgia Lee began to realize her excuses weren't working but as she got more agitated she continued to try and lie by omission, sure that it was information Olivia didn't need. Georgia Lee was eventually forced to admit, indirectly, that she'd wronged Fiyori, as Olivia started to cry out of anxiety Georgia Lee was quick to reassure her, hoping Olivia would understand that the situation between them was at least theoretically different, that Georgia Lee trusted Olivia where she didn't Fiyori. Olivia simply kept crying and asked Georgia Lee not to abandon her, which Georgia Lee sympathetically agreed to, giving her a hug. They opted to remain in the library for a while to enjoy some reading and a change of scenery, despite the destruction, but when they tried to return to the cafeteria later, they found that someone else was there and quickly retreated. Georgia Lee remained awake all night, listening to the sounds of a conflict down the hall and berating herself for leaving their sanctuary, which they were unable to return to. The next morning, Georgia Lee and Olivia decided to abandon the cafeteria and social areas of the asylum altogether and instead traveled to the staff area on the upper level. Georgia Lee was drawn to sound of her friend Coleen Reagan's voice, but was startled and displeased when Fiyori appeared to have been the person Coleen was talking to. Fiyori only gave Georgia Lee and Olivia a quick acknowledgement before going on her way without engaging further, leaving the two of them to Coleen. Coleen was nervous, as was Olivia, and Georgia Lee was exhausted and less tactful than usual due to her sleepless night. Things seemed to go smoothly until Georgia Lee stumbled over mentioning that Coleen had accidentally killed her former ally, Arthur Bernstein, which naturally upset Coleen. Olivia tried to comfort her, as did Georgia Lee, but things remained awkward until they were interrupted by the arrival Blair Moore, Alba Reyes, and Vincenzo/a Gatti. Blair was jumpy and immediately pulled her gun on Coleen, startling Georgia Lee but also restoring some of her self-assurance that she was the only one who could act rationally. She told Blair to stand down, and when it became obvious that Blair's allies weren't on board with aggression, Georgia Lee stood and tried to appear threatening. However, this just startled Blair into firing the gun, shooting Georgia Lee in the thigh. A fight broke out and Blair fled as Georgia Lee passed out from shock. She slipped in and out of consciousness, aware that someone was trying to help her and having vague thoughts of her home and the things she wanted to do. When she regained consciousness, several hours had passed and it was dark. Doubly exhausted now from her injury in addition to her earlier tiredness, Georgia Lee was somewhat emotional over the fact that her friends had tried to save her life. She got up to see if she could walk on her injured leg, and decided to step out into the hall for some fresher air to clear her head, planning to return and keep watch over her sleeping allies once she did. Out in the hall, Georgia Lee got disoriented due to the limited visibility and her own impaired state and had difficulty finding her way back to the staff lounge once she had turned around. As she tried to get her bearings, she was approached once more by Fiyori, though she was unsure whether the other girl was real or a hallucination. Fiyori was typically unpleasant in Georgia Lee's view, but she wasn't aggressive and after speaking with her for a moment, she revealed to Georgia Lee that she had been suicidal before the class trip. She admitted that the events of the island had convinced her that she wanted to change the world and help her friends, but had been prevented from doing so by Georgia Lee's confiscation of her glasses, for which Fiyori hated her. Georgia Lee weakly protested as Fiyori moved closer, increasingly weak from blood loss. She collapsed into Fiyori's arms without the other girl immediately realizing that she had died. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well, it seems like failing to accomplish anything really meaningful and being stuck-up about it the whole time was a theme in this girl's life, so at least she stayed true to form. - ''Christina Stockton '''Memorable Quotes: ''“Hey… sorry, that wasn’t necessary, I know. Force of habit.”'' -- Georgia Lee after irritably correcting Fiyori on an innocuous comment, still mostly believing she was in the right for saying it. "I mean it's fine, there's nothing wrong with wanting things. I want plenty, but sitting around wanting stuff gets you... I mean, it doesn't get you anything." -- Georgia Lee, to Fiyori. “And if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it, right?” -- Georgia Lee's false conclusion about the strength of her alliance with Fiyori. The phrase was one from Georgia Lee's mother, one she personally detested and didn't believe in. "Is there anything you want to do with your life now? Anything at all?" -- The prelude to her proposing to Olivia that they depart the cafeteria. "We've stayed safe this long (...) That's good enough." -- As Olivia is questioning Georgia's treatment of Fiyori and motives. Other/Trivia *Georgia Lee never interacted with a male character on the island. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Georgia Lee, in chronological order. The Past: *War Paint *Is This It *Yes, Virginia *Growing Flowers in the Desert V6 Pregame: *Silence is Golden *Puddles *Pitches *Go home, Georgia Lee *The Library Is The Power House Of The Student *Acid Rain *What Are Little Boys Made Of? *In C. *Of Angels and Angles *Empire of Dirt *Monsters of the Dark Continent: The Fauna of Africa *IT'S THE G TO THE L TO THE A-B-B Sadie Hawkins Dance: *Swipe Rite V6: *Zum Glueck In Die Zukunft *Get Me Away From Here, I'm Dying *Until Then, You Are Free *Cast in the Name of God *I know exactly what I want and who I want to be. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Georgia Lee Day. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Rip in peace my gal. Broke the streak of my adopted characters only lasting one thread under my care, only to get rolled in the very next thread. That aside, GLD was super fun to write and I'm still really pleased and flattered that Frogue offered her to me when he had to drop out of V6. Georgia Lee had a strong, unique voice from the very beginning of her pregame, and she never quite understood that it was her own attitude that made her insistence that everyone was against her a self-fulfilling prophecy. I sympathized with her even though I never quite agreed with the conclusions she came to or the actions she chose to take, and that was the sort of characterization that I tried to stick to when I adopted her. Props to Frogue for setting up such a great, strong character and then letting me build on her. I'll miss her. - backslash *I liked GLD a lot. She was one of my favorites from pregame, since, as Z said, she was both sympathetic and hard to like. She had a lot of flaws and unpleasant traits, but you could always understand where she was coming from and why, and you definitely felt a little bad for her. I also loved her interaction with Fiyori, which was such a unique and complex relationship. I will say that the cafeteria thread was perhaps a bit of a sink for her, as long-running threads tend to be, but I liked her follow up. Was a pleasure to kill - Espional * r i p g l d - fogu Category:V6 Students